Mary Anne's Worst Memory II
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: When Kayla collapses at school and got rushed to the hospital, Mary Anne got very worried about her best friend. When she found out, Kayla has three to four months to live, she got very upset. She prays she doesn't lose her best friend. This was worse than the fair memory.
1. Kayla Collapses at School

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was in English with my best friend, Kayla Willis. She looks very tired. She had cancer not long ago and beat that battle. I'm Mary Anne Spier and I'm 15. I'm a tenth grader at Stoneybrook, Connecticut.

She had just cancer for the second time not long after school started up. It happened when she collapsed at a fair in New York City. I haven't gotten back there ever since. That was a worst memory ever.

Leukemia makes her tired often. I noticed she was trying to stay awake. The next thing, she fell asleep.

"Please stay awake," said a sub.

I went up and said, "Kayla has cancer and it makes her feel tired. Our teacher already knows about it."

"Thank you for letting me know," said the sub.

After English, she felt dizzy. Cancer gets worse over time. I was helping her out when she suddenly collapsed right near our English class.

"Kayla!" I exclaimed catching her before she could hit her head.

Luckily, Marci was there and said, "I'll go fetch the nurse."

"Okay and hurry," I said.

She rushed down there and told the nurse. Ten minutes later, the nurse came with a wheelchair.

"I called 911 and the ambulance would be on its way," said the nurse.

At lunch, the girls were looking for me.

"Where's Mary Anne? Isn't she here?" asked Kristy.

Stacey came and said, "She's very upset right now. Marci told me Kayla collapsed right after English."

"Uh-oh," said Dawn.

"It's a good thing Kaylee's absent for today otherwise she'd be worried about her sister," said Stacey.

"I know," said Claudia.

An hour later, Mrs. Willis came by to see the principal and told him about Kayla.

"Mary Anne was worried. She has been upset," said the principal. "I'll let you tell her."

"I thought about that, too," said Mrs. Willis.

After school, I went straight to the hospital. I wanted to see how Kayla was doing.

"How's Kayla?" I asked.

"Her illness grew worse," said the doctor.

"Again?" I asked.

"Yes. The bad news is that she might not last very long than we expected," said the doctor.

I got terrified to hear that.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"Probably three to five months," said the doctor.

"Can I see her now?" I asked.

"Of course," replied the doctor. "Mrs. Willis asked me to tell you when I see you."

I went to see her and she didn't wake up yet. My tears started to act up. I was worried about losing her. I stayed with her for an hour.

"I'll tell Kaylee when she's better. She has been out with a flu," I said.

"Her mom said the same thing," said Dr. Wellington.

Then, I went home.


	2. Mary Anne's Tough Night

When I got home, I ran up to my room and slammed the I couldn't believe I could lose Kayla in a few months.

At dinner, Dad said, "Is Mary Anne home yet? Dinner's ready."

"I don't know," said Sharon.

"Excuse me," said Dad.

When he came in, he said, "Time for supper."

But I didn't budge. That was when I was weeping.

"Is everything okay, honey?" asked Dad.

When he came down, he said, "Did something happen? Mary Anne seems to be very upset."

"I thought you knew. Kayla collapsed in school and got rushed to the hospital. That was when I heard that the leukemia has gotten worse and she has only a few months to live this time," said Dawn.

"Really?" asked Dad.

"Yes," said Dawn.

"Marci told us about that," said Meredith.

"We felt bad," said Carlos.

"Mary Anne must have been too upset to speak about it, I'll see her later," said Dad.

After dinner, Dad came back.

"I heard about Kayla," said Dad.

I was still sobbing at the time.

"That got me terrified," I said.

"I'm sure it did," said Dad comforting me.

"She never woke up even after I left. I just don't want her to die at all," I said wiping my tears.

"I know, it'll be alright," said Dad comforting me.

"I was too upset to tell you earlier," I said.

"I understand," said Dad,

"I'm scared about losing her," I said.

"I bet," said Dad. "Did Kaylee knew about that?"

"No, Kaylee was out with a flu. Her parents will probably tell her anyway. Mrs. Willis left before I arrived," I said as I sat up. "Let's just say it was a good thing Kaylee was absent when it happened otherwise she would've been extremely worried about Kayla."

"I agree with you," said Dad.

"I want to spend more time with Kayla," I said.

"That would be a good idea," agreed Dad.

Maybe I'd stand by Kayla's side when she needs me at any time. I'd stand by Kaylee's side, too, for that matter. I would support her if Kayla did die. I know Kaylee would do the same thing for me.

I went to bed at nine hoping I would feel better in the morning. But two hours later, I was wide awake. I went downstairs. Dad noticed that from the living room.

"I thought you were sleeping," said Dad.

"I couldn't get to sleep," I said.

"Is everything alright?" asked Dad.

"Today just scared me to death after Kayla collapsed," I said.

"I bet it did," agreed Dad.

"I just hope she would live longer with the cancer treatments," I added.

"I know, honey," said Dad.

"I just thought about something: That reminds me of that fair memory," I said trying not to cry.

"I bet it does," said Dad.

I was able to stay up with Dad for a bit and went back to bed when he did.

"If you need me during the night, you can just come to me, sweetie," said Dad.

"Okay," I said.

However, I still couldn't go to sleep. That was when I got up and Dad agreed to let me stay with him.


	3. Mary Anne Tells Kaylee the News

The next day, I decided to try to get to school and forget everything. Kaylee still had her cold according to Mrs. Willis.

"Did she knew about Kayla?" I asked in a low voice.

"Not yet," replied her mom. "I'll tell her when I get a chance."

"Shall I tell her if you didn't when I come by?" I asked.

"Sure," said Mrs. Willis.

At school, the hallway near my English class is starting to haunt me now from yesterday. Why? My tears were starting to show up. That's how sensitive I am. How am I going to classes without letting it bothering me? Amelia's best friend, Barbara, spotted me on the way to English.

"Hi. Is everything okay? You sound upset," said Barbara.

"The hallway is starting to bother me," I replied.

"How come?" asked Barbara.

"You probably didn't know. Kayla collapsed after English. The cancer has gotten worse and has a few months to live, even after the treatments according to the doctor when I went to see her after school to see how she was," I said.

"Oh," said Barbara. "That doesn't sound too good."

"I know, I'm afraid of losing her," I said. "I don't want my best friend to die."

"I bet," said Barbara.

"I thought coming here would help me to forget about that terrible moment," I said.

She's in my English class again this year. She was absent yesterday when it happened. She had a doctor's appointment.

"Poor Kayla was trying to stay awake," I said.

"I bet," said Barbara.

She would know on how I feel. Amelia was killed in a car crash by a drunk driver. I was upset myself. She was my close friend as well. With Barbara, I managed to get to English class without problems. I felt better after that. It was good to talk to her.

"I plan on visiting Kayla after school. Kaylee doesn't know it though. She was out with a cold and she still has it," I said.

"You're a good friend to care for anyone," said Barbara.

"Especially when she's ill," added the teacher. "The sub left me a note to tell me what was happening yesterday."

"She doesn't have time to live, only a few months," I said trying not to start crying in front of entire class. "Plus, the hallway began to haunt me."

I was quiet for the rest of the class. The teacher was worried about me. I'm glad she cares about me. After school, I went to see Kayla, who was awake. Thank god! She was also glad to see me.

"I was worried about you all day," I said hugging her.

"I'm scared what's going to happen. The doctor already told me," said Kayla.

"So am I. Kaylee doesn't know yet, she's still sick with her cold according to your mother," I said. "This is going to be tough to break the news to Kaylee."

"I know," agreed Kayla.

After we talked for an hour or two, I went home. At home, I was in my room on my bed. I had just finished my homework to my surprise. I didn't think I was able to focus on that.

Dad was home from work an hour early.

"You're home early," said Sharon.

"We're going out for dinner, remember?" asked Dad.

"Ah, yes," said Sharon.

That's Sharon- she forgets things, but we still love her.

"Is anyone home so they can get ready to go out shortly?" asked Dad.

"It would be just us. Dawn's baby-sitting and Carlos is at basketball practice while Meredith's with him," said Sharon. "I'm not sure about Mary Anne. I didn't see her when I came home awhile ago."

"I do know she was visiting Kayla earlier. I'm curious if she's home yet," said Dad. "I'll go see her."

I was still in my room when Dad knocked on the door and came in.

"We'll be heading out shortly," said Dad.

"I don't want anything at this moment," I said.

"Is everything okay?" asked Dad as he sat on the bed with me.

"I'm still worried about Kayla," I said.

"Oh, I'm sure you are," said Dad.

"I went to see her. She was awake and we talked. She already knew what was happening. When I went to school, the hallway was starting to bug because of what happened yesterday," I said.

"Really?" asked Dad.

"I tried not to let it bother me, luckily, Barbara and I went to class together without any problems," I said.

"That's good," said Dad.

"I might just visit Kaylee while you're gone," I said.

"Okay," said Dad.

After they left without me, I went over next door. Kaylee was well enough to see me.

"I only told her Kayla's admitted at the hospital and left it like that, but I don't mind you telling Kaylee though," said Mrs. Willis.

I went in and she asked me how Kayla was doing, so I figured it out on how to tell her what the doctor told me. It didn't turn out so bad as I thought. But... Kaylee was shocked her sister wasn't going to last very long. Her siblings didn't know a thing about it either. I figured only Kaylee should know at this time.

"I was scared when the doctor mentioned it," I said. "She was awake when I visited her today."

"That's a good thing," said Kaylee.

"I know," I said.


	4. A Talk with Kayla

Later, I was reading in my room when Dad and Sharon came home after dinner. That was when Dad came up.

"Were you able to tell Kaylee?" asked Dad.

"Yeah, it didn't turn out too bad, but she was shocked about losing Kayla," I said.

"I bet she is," said Dad.

"She seemed to be okay now," I said. "I don't know she would cope with that. It would've been hard for me to cope."

"You must be jealous that way," said Dad.

"To be honest, I am. I wish I could be like that. But I'm not going to mention it to Kaylee right now. Otherwise, it would be my fault if she was the one who ended the friendship," I said.

"I see what you mean," said Dad.

"I'm going to start praying for Kayla when we go to church," I said.

"That would be a good idea to do," said Dad.

"Maybe I can tell the priest to pray some more, too," I said.

"You can do that, too," said Dad.

The priest has been great to me. When Kayla's cancer got back, I told the priest on how scared I was about losing her. He's a great listener. I never prayed for anyone before until Kayla got sick twice. The first time worked. I never prayed to anyone before bed before either. I just pray in church.

The next day, Kaylee was back in school. She was waiting for me for lunch. I don't have her in classes, but we see each other at lunch like I do with others. Kayla and I just walk to lunch room together since I have her in my classes.

"How's Kayla?" I asked.

"I went to see her after you came by. She's going to be discharged from the hospital tomorrow," said Kaylee.

"She must be glad about that," I said.

"She is. She hates to be hospitalized," said Kaylee.

"I believe it," I said.

"And, she still has to continue treatments although she doesn't have much time to live now," said Kaylee.

"How long would that take?" I asked.

"It all depends," said Kaylee. "She's glad to see me as well."

"That's good," I said. "Let's face it: she's lucky we support her."

"I agree with you," said Kaylee.

We went to join the others. Kaylee decided to act normal. That made sense. I did the same thing. No one talked about Kayla. They all figured it's not the best to bring it up during school. After school, I went by the hall where Kayla collapsed. My locker is near there, so I had no choice but getting there. I wanted to let that slide. I don't think Kaylee knew this hall would bother me.

She was staying after school to make up a test that she missed while she was sick.

"Are you okay?" asked Dawn. "You look worried."

"Well, I just don't know how to tell Kaylee how jealous I am. The truth is that I'm afraid to tell her," I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Dawn.

"Well, I don't want our friendship get ruined if I mentioned it," I said.

"I see what you mean now," said Dawn.

"Dad knows and doesn't blame me," I said.

"I don't either," said Dawn.

"I'm going to see Kayla at the hospital. I'll see you later when I get home," I said.

"Okay, if you need to talk some more, you can come to me," said Dawn.

Then, I went over to the hospital to see Kayla. She was getting her treatment.

"Do you how long it would take for the treatment? I only came by to see her," I said.

"It won't take long," said the doctor. "She's almost done."

It didn't take long at all when the doctor came back for me.

"All set. You can see her. She's awake," said the doctor.

That was when I went to see Kayla. She was glad to see me.

"I heard you're coming home tomorrow," I said.

"Yes, I can't wait to get home," said Kayla.

"I was glad when Kaylee told me," I said.

We talked for a long time until Dad came for me on his way home from work.

"How's Kayla doing?" asked Dad.

"Kaylee told me she would be coming home tomorrow and she's glad about that," I said.

"I bet," said Dad.

Later, I found out that Kaylee coped faster than I did. How can she do that? The way Kaylee was getting stronger made me feel worse. In fact, when Kaylee came over, I was too upset to see anyone.

"How come?" asked Kaylee.

"I think she's just worried about Kayla, that's all," said Dad.

"I get it," said Kaylee.

I'm glad she didn't know I was jealous.

The next day, I noticed something was acting strange about Kaylee: she won't talk to me and when I asked her if I could join her, she said no. Why is she mad at me for? I went to Kristy.

"What's going with Kaylee?" I asked. "She won't sit with or talk to me."

"I'm not sure," said Kristy.

"That's odd," I said.

"Cokie overheard us talking about your problem and she told Kaylee," said Dawn.

"What!" I exclaimed. "How did she knew that?"

"She snoops," said Dawn.

"I'm not surprised, she's always like that," said Kristy.

"This is supposed to between me and Kaylee, Cokie's not the part of this," I said.

"I know," said Kristy.

When I tried to talk to Kaylee about it, she still won't talk to me. This is all Cokie's fault. Why can't she keep quiet? If I knew that was going to happen, we'd talk about it at the club meeting.

Kristy flipped out on Cokie.

After school, I couldn't wait to see Kayla, who was home. I went over there right away.

"She must be glad to be home," I said.

"She is," said Mrs. Willis.

"Is this a good time to see her?" I asked.

"She's just reading in bed," said Mrs. Willis.

Kayla was happy to see me, but she noticed something was wrong the way I was acting.

"Are you okay? You look upset," said Kayla.

I told her what Dawn found out about what Cokie did.

"What? She should've mind her business about what's going on between you and Kaylee," said Kayla. "You did nothing wrong. You did the right move about not saying anything to her."

"I know. And now, Kaylee won't sit with me or talk to me. She should know there was a reason for that: to keep the friendship alive, not ruin it," I said. "I tried to tell her, but she ignored me."

"Wow," said Kayla. "I'm shocked at her."

"I admit it, when I found out she was stronger than I am, I was angry," I said.

"She is a strong person," said Kayla.

"But I want to be strong," I said.

"That's true. But you have been strong when you come see me all the time," Kayla pointed out.

I didn't think of that. Leave that to Kayla.

"But Cokie shouldn't have to tell that to Kaylee. She snoops when I talk to Dawn about anything. Dad already knows I didn't want to tell Kaylee to keep our friendship. I realize if she did drop our friendship, I would feel bad about it. He understood," I said.

"I can see what you're saying," said Kayla. "I know Kaylee would've been glad that you told her."

"I know, I just didn't want to take a chance by losing her," I continued.

"I don't blame you for that," said Kayla.

"Kristy was mad at Cokie," I said.

"Good thing you have an extra best friend who understands," said Kayla.

"I know," I said.

"Want me to try to talk to Kaylee when she gets home? She was going to the library after school," said Kayla.

"Would she listen to you?" I asked.

"I'll find out for you," said Kayla.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. You would do the same for me," said Kayla.

"I know I would," I said.

When I went home, Dawn wondered how I made out with Kayla, so she came and we talked about it.

"She was shocked at her sister. She said Cokie shouldn't start trouble like that," I said.

Later, I told Dad what Cokie did.

"Really?" asked Dad.

"Because of that, Kaylee won't talk to me or let me sit with her," I said. "I talked to Kayla. She couldn't believe it. She said Cokie should've kept her mouth quiet. I did nothing wrong and it was my decision not to say anything to Kaylee to keep our friendship. Kristy was furious."

"I bet," said Dad.

"I tried to talk to Kaylee afterwards, but she ignored me," I said. "It makes me feel bad."

"Kayla was right: you did nothing wrong," said Dad.

"I don't get how Cokie knew that. She must have snooped when Dawn and I talked about it," I said.

"You're probably right," said Dad.

"Kayla is going to try to talk to Kaylee for me," I said. "Kristy wasn't surprised since Cokie is like that all the time."

The next day, things got worse. Kaylee's still mad at me. Kayla came to me.

"I tried my best, but she didn't want to hear about it," said Kayla.

"At least you tried," I said.

"I'd give her time to come around," said Kayla.

"I think so, too," I said.

"Let's go sit together so you can forget about it," said Kayla. "If the tables were turned and if she was the one struggling with cancer, I wouldn't get mad at you for not telling me about being jealous. I would've understood about it."

"Should I try telling her that or would that make things worse?" I asked.

"I'm sure that would've worked," said Kayla.

We sat together when Cokie came by.

"How come you're with the jealous type?" asked Cokie

"Get lost," said Kayla angrily.

"Excuse me?" asked Cokie.

"You heard me. Who was the one who tries to ruin Mary Anne's friendship from my sister?" asked Kayla. "If that friendship was ruined because of you, Mary Anne would never forgive you for that. She didn't want to tell Kaylee for that reason. So, you should've kept quiet. I don't blame Mary Anne if she did that way. How would you feel if she was the one who said something when you wanted to keep your friendships with your sidesicks? You would've been furious. Besides, I can sit with Mary Anne whenever I want. She was the one who doesn't leave my side, takes over for me if I'm too tired to help Kaylee watching our siblings, and so on."

"You made her feel bad about it," said Meredith.

What a mess Cokie has caused. I'm glad they both cared about me. Carlos cares about me, too. My adopted siblings protect me from getting hurt. Cokie stormed off.


	5. A Talk with Kaylee

After lunch, I decided to try Kaylee again and I begged her to listen.

"I wish I could've told you how I felt, but there was a reason why I kept the jealously feelings inside," I said. "I was afraid to destroy our relationship."

Kaylee finally looked at me.

"I tried to tell you that, but you didn't listen," I said. "I have a confession to make: when I noticed you were stronger than me, I was angry."

"You were?" asked Kaylee.

I nodded and said, "I wanted to be strong like you, but Kayla helped me realize that I have been strong when I go see her. I guess I didn't realize that because I was worried about her."

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't listen," said Kaylee. "I was just shocked to hear that from Cokie."

"I don't know how Cokie found out about that. She must have snooped while I was talking to Dawn after school the other day," I said. "But she and Kayla understood why I decided not to bring it up."

"I would've understood about that, too," said Kaylee. "I would've been glad if you ever tell me that."

"You would?" I asked.

"Yes," said Kaylee.

"My only issue is that I have a hard time to express my feelings," I said. "Besides, Kayla told me she wouldn't get mad at me if I didn't tell her about being jealous if you were sick."

"You got a good point. Do you forgive me? I promise I'll listen from now on," said Kaylee.

"As long as you forgive me for not telling you in the first place," I teased.

"Deal," said Kaylee.

We hugged. I felt much better after talking to her. I told Dawn about it.

"I understood why Mary Anne didn't want to tell me. She helped me realized that Kayla would've understood if I was in her shoes," said Kaylee.

"Cokie was lucky that Kaylee and I talk things out. She shouldn't cause the mess she made yesterday," I said.

"Tell me about it," said Dawn.

"From now on, things will be discuss at home or during the club meeting," I said.

"I agree," agreed Dawn.


	6. The Nerves

Later, Kayla was glad everything made out fine when I told her.

"I'm glad she listened to you this time," said Kayla. "Not telling her isn't your fault at all."

"She forgave me. I didn't realize you were right: She would've been glad if I did tell her. But I rather keep our friendship, not losing it," I said.

"I agree with you," said Kayla.

We tell each other about everything. We never had friendship issues. That's because we vowed to tell each other if we ever had a disagreement and we would resolve it by talk things out. I think Kaylee forgot about that even though we didn't have a fight. That doesn't happen with me and the others very often. I hate arguments.

"Are you still allowed to visit your grandparents or are the doctors stopping that because of your illness?" I asked.

"I'm still allowed to see them," said Kayla. "I don't let an illness stopping me from doing that."

"Good," I said. "Am I still allowed to go with you like I always do?"

"Yes," said Kayla. "I was glad when I asked my doctor. I told him we always hang out together in New York City."

"Is it on for this weekend?" I asked.

"They wanted me to rest first before I could do that, so it would be next weekend. They warned me treatments would make me drowsy and I didn't want to be like that there. I wouldn't have a good time during a weekend trip," said Kayla.

"That makes sense," I agreed.

"But do you want to sleepover this weekend? I figured it's the best way for me to rest. My parents are going out for dinner and a play on Friday night. Do you want to help watching my siblings in case I get too tired to help Kaylee?" asked Kayla. "My parents said I can ask you that."

"Okay. What time?" I asked.

"They'll be leaving at 5:30 pm, but they said you can come over the meeting ends at 6:00 pm," answered Kayla. "They won't be back until around 9:00 pm or later."

"Good idea," I agreed. "I'll let Dad know later."

That night, I told Dad about my weekend plans to help Kayla and Kaylee watch their siblings on Friday and sleeping over.

"That way if Kayla gets too tired to help, I'll take over," I said. "They're not visiting New York until next weekend to let her take it easy."

"That's a good idea," said Dad.

"I know. Oh, Kaylee and I talked things over. She actually understood why I didn't bring it up about being jealous," I said.

"That's good," said Dad.

"Kayla was the one who helped me out. Thank goodness for that," I said.

A few hours later before I went to bed, I had a text from Kaylee saying Kayla had a hard time to breathe and got rushed to the hospital. But her dad stayed while her mom left with Kayla. That must be a side effect from treatments: She had that a few times before. I'm surprised they haven't stopped those treatments.

Then, I remembered that treatments have amoxicillin in it and she's allergic to that. It causes her to have trouble breathing. But why would they give her something she's allergic to? She always tells the doctors that every time she gets treatments. I asked Kaylee if she needs me in case her father meets her mom and she said she's all set. Most of her siblings are in bed, but says she'll let me know if she needs me. I said okay. She was going to bed anyway.

The next day, at school, Kaylee told me Kayla is back at home and she might need to go on another treatment.

"But I don't think it would work because she's allergic to amoxicillin," I said. "And, they add that to the treatments."

"I know," agreed Kaylee. "They changed that when they found out. Mom told them she's been like that for years."

"Should they test that before starting a new treatment?" I asked.

"Mom asked them and they're waiting to see if that was the answer," said Kaylee.

"Good idea," I said.

"Plus, she keeps telling the doctors that," added Kaylee.

"I thought about it, too," I said.

"Kayla's worried about staying back since she missed so much because of her illness, but the principal said not to worry about it. Her grades are great right now," said Kaylee.

"I bet," I said. "I would've been worried about that, too."

After school, Kayla told me she felt much better when they changed the treatments.

"Amoxicillin also causes me to break out," said Kayla.

"I can see the warts on your arm. Did they give you medicine for that?" I asked.

"My mom did," replied Kayla.

"Good, didn't the doctors notice that after you get rushed to the hospital each time you have a reaction?" I asked.

"No," said Kayla. "They always seem to forget that I'm allergic to amoxicillin."

"Golly," I said.

"I know," agreed Kayla.

Later, at the meeting, I could feel my hands shaking. Why does it have to happen now?

"How come your hands are shaking again?" asked Kristy who noticed that.

"I'm not sure. I wonder if it's nerves I get about Kayla. That happened before," I said. "I just keep her in mind since I support her. I try to stay focused here so I won't make mistakes. That's what I worry about."

"I bet," said Stacey.

"It's good when she has support system during her illness," said Dawn.

"Especially when I pitch in when Kayla gets too tired to help Kaylee watching their siblings," I said. "What scares me the most is how much time she has left even with treatments."

"How are you making out near the hallway when Kayla collapsed?" asked Claudia.

"I try not to let that bug me since my locker is near there," I answered.

"That's good," said Jessi.

"Yeah," I said. "I still haven't told Kaylee that since she was absent when it happened."

That night, at dinner, my hands were shaking again. I hate it when that happens. I couldn't balance to hold anything. After supper, I wasn't in the mood to help out in the kitchen. I was in my room to be alone.

"Is she helping us out tonight?" asked Dawn.

"Give her some time. She might not feel like doing it right now," said Dad.

"At least you have me and Meredith," said Carlos.

"That's right. You don't need to worry about that," said Dad.

"I think she's worried about Kayla. Did you noticed her hands were shaking again earlier?" asked Meredith.

"I didn't notice that," said Dad.

"That happened during the meeting as well," said Dawn. "She was trying to focus as a secretary in order not to make mistakes."

"I bet," said Dad. "I'll go see her."

"She probably wants to be alone for the time being," said Carlos.

"She usually feels better when we talk," said Dad.

When Dad came to me, he sat with me.

"Is everything okay now?" asked Dad.

"I'm just nervous about Kayla. I think that's why my hands were shaking. I had that before," I said.

"I bet," said Dad.

"I try not to think about losing her, but it bothers me ever since the doctors told me she doesn't have much time left," I said. "It's stuck in my head."

"Would seeing Dr. Reece make you feel better?" asked Dad.

"I haven't thought about that," I replied. "I might do that."

I felt a little better after Dad suggested that, but I'll wait and see how I feel first before making that decision.


	7. Mary Anne's Big Decision

In the middle of the night, I was tossing and turning in bed. That hallway memory was coming back. I must have been screaming in my sleep because Dad was in.

"Mary Anne," said Dad trying to wake me up. "Mary Anne."

That was when I woke up this time.

"Are you okay, sweetie? You were screaming in your sleep," said Dad as he sat with me.

"I couldn't sleep. The hallway memory was coming back to me," I said. "I'm not sure why since I don't let it bug me going to my locker and English. The girls were worried about me, so I knew bringing it up doesn't cause that."

"I think seeing Dr. Reece would do you good," said Dad.

"I think so, too," I said. "I find I feel better when I'm talking to Kayla. I haven't even told Kaylee since she was out when that happened."

"That's a good thing," said Dad.

The next day, I needed to talk to someone and I know who I can chat with. I'm glad it was Saturday, so I get the memory out of my head. I thought about what I said to my father. Honestly, it did of bothered me when one of the girls brought up the subject. The only issue was that I didn't want to bring that part up. I knew they were just worried about me since that happened, but I didn't think that memory would come back to me. Fair dreams show up when that subject is mentioned. I hope that won't haunt me for the rest of my life. That's what I worry about.

I went over to see Kayla. Kaylee doesn't mind if I see her sister more often since I support her. Kayla and I had a long talk. I trust her as my therapist. She told me it's all normal.

"The girls were concerned, but I didn't think that memory would bother me," I said. "The only issue was I didn't want to tell Dad because I'd be afraid he could blame that on the girls."

"I see what you mean. Those girls have been great to you since that happened to me," said Kayla.

"I know. Kaylee doesn't know about that since she was out that day," I said. "I was trying to block it out."

"I bet," agreed Kayla.

"Yeah. Dad told me seeing my therapist would help me. I might for go it," I said. "Seeing you helps me out, too, when I needed someone to chat with."

"That's true," said Kayla. "That's what friends are for."

"Yeah," I said. "I still might see Dr. Reece."

"It's up to you," said Kayla.

When I got home, even though I'm glad I talk to Kayla, I finally decided to call Dr. Reece. She works on Saturdays. I told her I needed to see her and made an appointment for Monday after school. I'm sure I'll feel better after seeing her.

That night, I went to Dad.

"What's up, honey?" asked Dad.

"I made up my mind. Even though, I feel better after talking to Kayla, I decided to see Dr. Reece," I said.

"Okay," said Dad.

"I just want to get that hallway memory was out of my mind, that's all," I said.

"I know," said Dad.

"I'll be starting to see her on Monday," I said.

"Good," I said.


	8. Mary Anne Sees Dr Reece

On Monday, I went to Dr. Reece's office and checked in before I sat down.

"How are you?" asked the receptionist.

"Not well. Kayla doesn't have much time to live," I said.

"Really?" asked the receptionist.

"Yeah, I'm worried about her," I said. "The reason why I came is to get rid of a hallway memory. She collapsed in a hallway after English and it bothered me ever since although I made out fine since my locker's near there."

"Wow," said the receptionist.

"Dad figured this would do me good. I finally decided to do so," I said.

"That's good," said the receptionist.

"I also talk to Kayla and it usually helps," I said.

That was when Dr. Reece came in and said, "Hi."

"Hi," I said.

"Come on in," said Dr. Reece.

"I didn't think you worked on a Saturday," I said.

"Sometimes," said Dr. Reece as we sat down on her couch. "How's Kayla doing? I remembered you came here when you had that tough memory at a carnival and when she got sick again."

"She's getting worse," I said. "She collapsed at school after we came out from English and was rushed to the hospital. Then, the doctors told me she doesn't have much time to live."

'Wow," said Dr. Reece.

"I know, that's why I came. The hallway memory gets stuck in my mind now," I said. "It bothered me even though I had to get to my locker so I can pretend that didn't happen."

"That's a good way to get rid of the memory," said the therapist.

"The girls were worried about me and asked me how I was doing, but I didn't think it could bug me. I'm not blaming anything on them. I told him it had nothing to do with the subject, but honestly, I think it did. I didn't tell Dad that though because I'd be afraid he could blame that on the girls and it would cause a big mess," I said.

"I get what you mean on that," said Dr. Reece.

"The only one I didn't tell the memory part to is Kaylee. She was out when that happened," I said.

"I don't blame you," said Dr. Reece.

"She's stronger than I am," I said. "Her mom only told her Kayla got rushed to the hospital and let me tell her the news."

"That was a good idea," said Dr. Reece.

"She got worried at first, but she coped much faster," I said. "When I noticed that, I got a little jealous and angry. I almost didn't want to tel her to keep our friendship because I'd feel bad if the friendship was over. Dad understood. I talked to Dawn about it. She didn't blame me for not mentioning anything to Kaylee."

"Neither do I," said Dr. Reece.

"Then, two days later, I noticed Kaylee was acting strange to me. She wasn't talking to me or didn't want to sit with her. It turned out Cokie, who must have snooped when I told Dawn, was the one who told Kaylee. Kristy was furious. I tried to tell Kaylee about it, she didn't listen to me. I told Kayla, who was back at home, all about it and she said Cokie should mind her business. She was shocked at Kaylee. Kayla flipped out on Cokie for trying to ruin my friendship with Kaylee," I said.

"I agree," said Dr. Reece.

"Luckily, with Kayla's help, I was able to tell Kaylee the reason why I didn't want to tell her I was jealous of her. She understood and said it's okay to tell her. Everything was fine after that," I said.

"That's good," said Dr. Reece.

"I talk to Kayla about anything," I said. "She wanted to be a therapist, but I don't think that would happen."

"You'll never know," said Dr. Reece.

"I can't imagine losing my best friend. I'd be heartbroken," I said wiping my tears.

"I bet you would," said the therapist.

"I plan to invite her for Spring Vacation trip when I visit my grandmother in Iowa," I said.

"That would be good for her," said Dr. Reece.

"I just hope she would be okay to travel though," I said.

"You'll just have to wait and see what happens," said Dr. Reece.

"And, I'm sure Kaylee and I would be closer when that day happens to Kayla when she passes away," I said.

"I bet you girls would be closer," said Dr. Reece.

"Sometimes I don't always talk about what's going on with Kayla right away because I get very emotional," I said.

"That's normal," said Dr. Reece.

"The odd part is I mostly talk to my siblings or my friends and I'm fine," I said.

"Do you usually tell your father?" asked Dr. Reece.

"Depends on the mood I'm in. He understands," I said. "Like I said, I get upset. That's how sensitive I am."

"I see what you mean," said Dr. Reece.

"I try not to think about that memory on my way to my classes," I said.

"You can keep trying not to think about it," said Dr. Reece.

"How?" I asked.

"Maybe blocking it out would help," suggested the therapist.

"Barbara, who's in my English class, helps me through it," I said. "We both went together while Kayla was hospitalized."

"That's good," said Dr. Reece.

"I'm just worried about her," I said.

"I'm sure you are," said Dr. Reece. "She's very lucky to have you to support her when she needs you."

"I know," I said. "I see her depends how she feels."

After we talked, I left hoping her advice would help. But I worry blocking things would get worse.


	9. The News about Kayla

At home, I was trying to remember what Dr. Reece told me to do.

"How did things made out with Dr. Reece?" asked Dad.

"Pretty well. I told her I try not to think about that memory while going to English and she told me I can try to block things out," I said. "Barbara helped me to get through that. But I worry blocking things could make it worse."

"I think blocking things out would do you good," said Dad.

"Maybe," I said.

The next day, I'm very nervous about remembering Dr. Reece's advice. What if blocking out could get me upset even more? It's bad enough I'd be losing my best friend in a few months.

At school, Kaylee told me that Kayla couldn't come to school any longer due to health reasons.

"How does she feel about that?" I asked Kaylee.

"She didn't like that idea at all," replied Kaylee. "She hates to be cooped up in the house."

"I don't blame her," I said,

"Me, either. The doctors want her to focus on treatments and stuff. And, she could be in hospice care when her time gets faded," said Kaylee.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Kaylee.

That got me nervous even more.

After school, I was in tears while talking to Dr. Reece about what Kaylee told me.

"I'm so worried about Kayla," I said.

"I bet you are," said Dr. Reece.

"She hates staying at home though," I said.

"I'm sure she'd miss not being with you," said Dr. Reece.

"I sure do," I said. "All three of us were always together. We're like the three musketeers. And, now it would be the two soon."

"I know," said Dr. Reece.

"What I don't get is that doesn't bother Kaylee when she tells me any of that," I said.

"She probably wants to forget about it in school," said Dr. Reece.

"Maybe, but she's calm when she gives me details about Kayla," I said. "I'd be crying that if that was any of my siblings."

"I know you would," said Dr. Reece.

After we talked, I was still in tears.


	10. Mary Anne Helps Kayla

That night, Mr. Willis called me and said, "Do you mind stay with Kayla? She feels dizzy and won't able to go out for dinner with us."

"Sure," I said. "Better than taking a risk to lose her balance if she was alone."

"I agree. I was afraid no one would be here if Kayla falls," said Mr. Willis.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"In a few minutes, so you can come here now," said Mr. Willis.

"Okay," I said.

I told Dad what was going on.

"I don't blame Mr. Willis for not leaving Kayla alone when she feels dizzy," said Dad.

"I don't either," I said. "I'm going there now."

"Okay, see you later," said Dad.

I went over there.

"Thank you for coming," said Mr. Willis.

"Dad said you did the right thing," I said.

"I know," said Mr. Willis.

"Is that why Kayla's not coming to school now?" I asked.

"Yes," said Mr. Willis. "It could happen there again."

"That's why it was a good thing we were in the same class when it happened," I said.

"I agree," said Mr. Willis.

"But Kayla can't have visitors," said Mrs. Willis.

"Do you want her to lose her balance when no one is around?" asked her husband. "I rather have Mary Anne be here. Plus, doctors know she's a good helper."

"Well, okay, then," said Mrs. Willis.

"I'll gather the other kids and meet you in the car," said Mr. Willis.

He did.

"Kayla's sleeping now," said Mr. Willis. "Feel free to put the TV on, just keep it low."

"Okay," I said.

Then, they left. Her parents wanted to give Kaylee a break, so she joined them. I put the TV on, but I kept it low. Ten minutes later, I heard a bang as I got up. Kayla lost her balance and I went to help her get up. Thank god it's a carpet.

"Chemo makes me dizzy," said Kayla.

"Like last time," I said.

"I was trying to get water," said Kayla.

"I'll get it for you," I said.

"Alright, great," said Kayla.

That's what I did and came back with it.

"Thanks," said Kayla.

"Good thing your father asked me to stay with you in case it happens," I said.

"He told me he was asking you. I was glad to hear it," said Kayla.

"He did the right thing," I said. "Dad agreed with me."

"Too bad Kaylee wasn't staying," said Kaylee.

"Your parents just wanted her to take a break," I said.

"True," said Kayla.

She had that again 30 minutes later. She didn't dare getting up after that. She had just fallen asleep when her family came 20 minutes after that.

"Glad you had me here. Kayla lost her balance twice," I said.

"I knew that would happen if I didn't tell her mom to let you look after her," said Mr. Willis.

"I might as well stay more often whenever she has that feeling," I said.

"Good idea," said Mr. Willis.

I also get paid for being a caregiver. I went home after that. I felt relieved about staying with Kayla.

"How Kayla made out tonight?" asked Dad.

"She lost her balance twice while I was with her," I said.

"It was a good thing her father asked you stay with her," said Dad.

"The only bad part is that she could no longer attend school due to that reason," I said. "That would be hard on me because we were always sitting together in classes. Now, I'll feel lost without her."

"You could try pretending that she's with you," said Dad.

"I could try do it that way. I bet Kaylee would do the same. Worst of all, I see Kayla more than her sister all day in school except for lunch and after school," I said.


End file.
